


SWOT It

by Ripplebreeze



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, jared and richard are awkward together, richard is a clueless baby, swot your feelings, the pink bathtub makes an appearence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripplebreeze/pseuds/Ripplebreeze
Summary: Richard and Jared realize that they like-like each other. There is no other word for it.





	SWOT It

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by tumblr, of course. blipblopblork mentioned a wonderful idea to have Jared be the one to reevaluate his feelings, rather than Richard. I had to write it (I'm sorry if it's not what you expected and if it's really bad aahhh)
> 
> enjoy!

“What’s this?” Richard raised his eyebrow at the muffin Jared had set next to him.

“Oh, I saw it at the grocery store. I thought you might like it so I bought it.” Richard picked up the muffin and looked confusedly at Jared.

“Thank you, Jared. You didn’t have to do that.” Jared looked so touched. Richard wondered if he was thanked enough.

“Oh, well...I’d better grab my laptop and notes. I actually had something I needed you to look at…” Jared smiled and stood up. He walked past Erlich, who was standing by the front door.. Once they heard the front door being shut, Erlich shook his head.

“What?” Oops. Richard didn’t mean to sound so defensive.

“Being in love is a weird thing,” Erlich said, shrugging. He turned and left Richard feeling confused.

“Being in love?” He turned to Dinesh and Gilfoyle, who were both looking at Richard.

“I mean...it’s obvious isn’t it?” Dinesh raised an eyebrow. “You seriously don’t see it?”

“N-no? What the hell are you guys talking about?”

“Well...help me out here, Gilfoyle.”

“I will do no such thing.” Dinesh rolled his eyes.

“Fuck, fine. Help Richard, then.”

“Jared’s probably in love with you.” Dinesh nodded in agreement.

“What? He really likes all of us.” Gilfoyle smirked and Dinesh put his hand on his forehead, sighing.

“No, Richard...look, all I’m saying is that none of us got a muffin. He saw it, and actively thought to spend his money for you. To see you be happy. Y’know...something that a person in love would really enjoy.” Richard pursed his lips and looked down at the muffin.

 

Gilfoyle stood up from his station and stretched. “He likes you more than the rest of us, at least. Enjoy your muffin.” Dinesh followed him into the living room, probably to play video games.

This was ridiculous, Richard thought. He peeled the paper from the muffin and bit into it. Jared loved them all. As friends, obviously. He’d give anyone an item he thought they’d enjoy. That’s just a Jared thing to do. He took another bite.

Even so...there was a small voice in the back of Richard’s mind that said otherwise. Jared had always weirdly been more loyal to Richard than the other guys. Fuck, this was the last thing Richard needed right now.

Jared’s hand on his shoulder made Richard jump.

“Oh! I’m so sorry for startling you! I kept calling your name and you weren’t answering. Are you okay?” Jared’s concerned voice, while usually a comforting force for Richard, made him even more tense. He hoped Jared wouldn’t notice.

“Ah, yeah, I’m fine. The muffin is good.” He forced a smile as Jared sat next to him, holding several more papers. For the first time, Richard was aware of their close proximity. Their arms were almost touching. Fuck...maybe they were on to something.

\---

The next four days were even more stressful. Richard couldn’t stop thinking about Jared’s possible affection towards him. He’s started to notice all of the small things Jared does for him. The little looks Jared gives him, the way he encourages Richard.

And then there was Richard’s own...thing. He was starting to realize his own attraction to Jared. Richard found himself staring at Jared when he wasn’t looking more often than not. If Jared did indeed notice it, he was kind enough not to say anything. Because Jared is a kind human being, the kindest person Richard has ever met. Fuck.

Did Richard just like him because of the hypothetical attraction Jared felt towards him? Richard thought hard about the question. He couldn’t do anything but think about it. It was distracting him, it had been for the past four days.

Something told Richard that this wasn’t anything new. It was just now that Richard was actually noticing it. He isn’t the most attentive person, after all.

This still wasn’t the best situation. Richard was shitty with emotions, so what the fuck was he going to do? Is there a feasible solution to this or-

“Richard? I brought you some tea.” Guess who?

“Thank you, Jared.” Jared held the mug out to Richard. Their hands brushed one another, making Richard’s mouth go suddenly dry. He tried not to stare at Jared’s hands as they nervously bunched into fists.

“Ah, well...I’m probably gonna stay for one more hour before turning into Noah’s guest house for the night. Do you need anything else from me in this hour?” Richard took a sip of tea before answering.

“No, but thank you again.” Jared smiled and Richard felt something in his chest. Fuck.

“Okay. Feel free to let me know if you need something.” Richard nodded, not trusting himself to say anything as Jared sat next to him and opened his laptop.

They were in the little dining room, where they’d conducted those interviews to get coders to join Pied Piper. Back when Jared had recently left his job at Hooli. For Richard. Fucking fuck.

What happened next was a lapse in self-control and sense. Richard tapped Jared’s shoulder and kissed him. It was a bit awkward, their noses bumped into each other. But Richard was sure that Jared was kissing him back. That is, until Jared pulled away suddenly, confusion clear on his face. Richard was mortified.

“Oh-oh my god...Jared. I am so sorry, I...I...oh my god.” Richard stood up and backed away from Jared. Jared looked apologetic, which made Richard even more mortified.

“No, I-I’m sorry, Richard.” Richard was disgusted with himself.

“Ah...you didn’t just...you didn’t do anything, I’m...I’m gonna go, I’m so sorry again, oh...my god.” 

Richard turned and ran down the hall to the bathroom. He promptly crawled into the bathtub and curled up into a ball, begging God himself to open a hole underneath him and to swallow Richard whole.

\---

Jared watches Richard make a beeline for the bathroom, unable to follow him as he normally would. He doubted that his presence was what Richard needed right now. He’ll wait a bit to talk about what happened. Jared raised his hand and touched his lips, unsure if what just happened was even real.

He was just kissed by Richard Hendricks. What now? First, he must acknowledge what happened. 

Richard just kissed him. 

Okay, done. Now to think about what this means.

It’s hard to believe, but it appears Richard was attracted to Jared romantically. In spite of the severity of the situation, it thrilled Jared that someone appeared to like him enough to kiss him.

Wait. What was he doing? Jared shook his head, scolding himself for not thinking of it earlier. He got up and left the dining room, and searched for what was the answer to his problems. He peeked behind couch in the sitting room and lifted the SWOT board, earning odd looks from Dinesh and Gilfoyle.

“Is it okay if I take the SWOT board?” It’d be a shame if he took it when the company needed it. Dinesh shook his head, still looking confused.

“Do I want to know?” Dinesh asked.

“I don’t know if I can really talk about what I’m about to SWOT.”

“Richard kissed him and he’s about to SWOT his possible options.” Jared turned to see Gilfoyle crossing his arms, challenging Jared to deny the truth. Jared pursed his lips and nodded. 

Dinesh sighed and took a sip from his beer bottle. “Good luck.”

“Thank you.”

\---

Jared stayed up all night in the guest house, filling out index cards and tacking them onto the board.

\---  
First option, forget what happened. Don’t talk about it at all, act like it didn’t happen.

Strengths: doesn’t go against company policy, keeps a potential scandal away from Pied Piper, avoid an awkward conversation.

Weaknesses: relationship would likely not be as comfortable, trust would be lost, Richard will always feel guilty, “what could have been” always asked.

Opportunities: fairly easy.

Threats: don’t really want to do, Richard’s feelings.  
\---

On to the second option. Gently letting Richard down, continuing on as always if possible.

\---  
Strengths: avoid scandal, company policy is followed.

Weaknesses: hurt Richard, awkward conversation, destroy relationship as it is, lost trust, possible regret afterwards.

Opportunities: difficult.

Threats: Richard’s feelings, possible inability to do it in a gentle way.  
\----

Third option was the one that Jared saved for last. Attempt a relationship with Richard, continuing their mutually supportive relationship.

\---  
Strengths: Richard’s happiness, less awkwardness, mutual support, someone to trust, someone to hug, someone to kiss, Richard.

Weaknesses: possible teasing from guys that scares Richard away, Richard realizing that I’m no good, left open to heartbreak, scandal possible, goes against company policy.

Opportunities: fairly easy.

Threats: getting over own anxiety, Richard’s possible anxiety.  
\---

Jared rubbed his eyes and checked the clock. It was past midnight, hours past his usual bedtime. SWOT-ing really makes time fly. He stared at the board for the millionth time, trying to find the answer.

He decided that he didn’t want to do the first option. Unless Richard wanted to! This involves him too. If Richard wanted to forget about it, Jared wouldn’t fight against it.

Jared realized that he never thought about how he himself felt. Did he find Richard attractive in that way? He could SWOT all night, but in the end this was about how he felt about Richard.

He thought about how they were, before the kiss. Jared did, and still thinks, that Richard is one of the most marvelous human beings ever. He was smart, kind, and brave. Everything Jared wanted to be.

Jared flopped down on his bed, sighing. He fell asleep unexpectedly, tired from thinking and organizing.

\---

Jared woke up with a start. He checked his watch, scared that he had overslept. It was four in the morning. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat up.

So...Richard.

He went through his usual morning routine, figuring he might as well get ready for the work day ahead.

After he got done changing into clean clothes and combing his hair, he cleared the SWOT board. It served no use now. He took it back inside the Hostel and stuck it back behind the couch. The lights suddenly came on. Jared tensed up and whipped around, ready to repeat his name, until he saw Richard. He looked so cute, wrapped in a blanket, his light-colored curls tangled.

Oh Donald. What are you going to do?

“Jared.” Richard nodded in greeting, surprisingly calm.

“Richard? What are you doing awake?” Jared was trying to calm his nerves.

“I could ask the same thing.”

“I was just returning the SWOT board. Do you require it?” Richard’s eyes widened.

“Did...did you SWOT our relationship?” Jared couldn’t answer and Richard sighed.

“Richard, this is kind of a first for me.”

“I-I get that. Um...what did you find? In the analysis?” Richard licked his lips and rocked back and forth on his feet.

Jared chuckled nervously and wiped his hands on his pants, trying to be calm. “Well...did you mean to kiss me? Like...you...ah, I’m not sure how to put this...you like-like me?”

Richard snorted and Jared held his breath.

“I do. I like-like you. You don’t have to feel the same way and, like, I know company policy is important to you. If you want, you can quit. Or I can fire you, so you get severance. Really, it’s no trouble-”

Jared’s eyes widened. “I’m not leaving the company, Richard! Oh gosh, I couldn’t imagine leaving…unless you want me to quit to make things easier.” Now it was Richard’s turn to widen his eyes.

“No, no! W-we need you Jared. Um…” Richard bit his lip and tightened the blanket around his body. “Would...would it be easier to forget what happened?”

“Do you want to forget?” Richard was silent, seemingly pondering.

“I’m not sure, honestly. Jared, I just...if you don’t want to do this, I’ll understand. What happened yesterday was inappropriate and I see that. You are under no obligation to return my affection. Whatever I want doesn’t matter. It’s what you want as well.” Richard looked down at his feet, as if he was scared to meet Jared’s gaze.

“Richard?” Richard looked up slowly. “I’d like to kiss you.”

“Oh-” Jared cut Richard’s sentence off and closed the distance between them, his nose not bumping into Richard’s like yesterday.


End file.
